Grace
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] Eine 'fehlende' Szene aus Folge 6.03. Enthält MASSIVE SPOILER zu 5.21, 6.01 und 6.03. Please R


TITEL: **Grace  
**TEIL: 1/1  
FSK: PG-13  
GENRE: Drama, Allgemein  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Woody, Jordan (Freundschaft)  
SPOILER: massive Spoiler zu 5,21 und insbesondere zu 6.03 „33 Bullets"  
INHALT: Eine ‚fehlende' Szene am Ende der Folge.  
DISCLAIMER: Kontrolliert ihr Bankkonto … Nope, sieht nicht so aus.  
Mir gehört immer noch nichts und alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und deren vorgegebene Vergangenheit also nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben. Das Lied heißt „Grace" und wird gesunden von Kate Havnevik.  
WARNUNG: Nicht beta gelesen – Fehler, die gefunden werden, dürfen behalten werden …

_--------_

_I'm on my knees  
only memories  
are left for me to hold _

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon an dieser Bahre stand. Das kalte, weißblaue Licht ließ ihren Anblick noch grotesker, noch unwirklicher, noch … toter wirken, als er es sowieso schon war.  
Graue, fahle Haut, wo vor wenigen Stunden noch Farbe und Bewegung gewesen war.  
Wie oft hatte er sie angesehen und sie bewundert. Sie war keine Schönheit, kein Modelltyp, doch für ihn war sie schön gewesen; ihr Lächeln, ihr Blick … selbst diese Wut und diesen Tadel in ihren Augen, die er manchmal zu sehen bekam, wenn er sich mal wieder wie ein Idiot aufgeführt hatte oder anderer Meinung gewesen war.  
Und jetzt … Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Doch selbst wenn sie offen gewesen wären, so hätte er nichts gesehen, außer völlige Leere.  
Leere, die nun auch ihn erfasste …

_Don't know how  
but I'll get by  
Slowly pull myself together_

Er hatte sie nie geliebt und sie wusste, dass er sie auch niemals hätte lieben können. Sie hatten Spaß gehabt und auch eine Zeit lang geglaubt, dass zwischen ihnen vielleicht mehr werden könnte, als nur das, was man gemeinhin so abfällig als ‚Affäre' bezeichnete. Er hatte es wirklich gedacht.  
Und sie auch.  
Gesagt hatte sie es nie. Aber er hatte es gesehen …  
Und es hatte ihm Angst gemacht.  
Angst, ihr nie das geben zu können, was sie brauchte.  
Angst, ihr etwas vorzumachen.  
Angst, bei ihr zu sein und doch an eine andere zu denken.  
Angst, dass sie es merkte, dass sie ihre Konsequenzen daraus zog und ihn wieder alleine ließ.  
Sie hatte es nicht getan. Sie hatte keine Konsequenzen gezogen. Er war es gewesen, der die Notbremse zog und ihre Beziehung beendete. Weil sie … ja, was?  
Weil sie ihren Job gemacht hatte?  
Weil sie sich auf ihren Instinkt verlassen hatte?  
Weil sie nicht so gutgläubig gewesen war wie er. Wie sie alle?  
Dass sie damals unrecht und er recht gehabt hatten, hatte er damals nicht gewusst, als er sich von ihr getrennt hatte. Doch er hatte daran geglaubt und an diesem Glauben festgehalten.  
Und er hatte Recht behalten. Und sich zu Recht von ihr getrennt. Er hatte sie alleine gelassen, nachdem sie sich selbst ins Aus gestellt hatte.  
Doch warum fühlte er sich jetzt so leer? Warum hatte er das Gefühl, dass es doch sie letztendlich gewesen war, die ihn alleine gelassen hatte?  
Vielleicht, weil sie tot war? Und weil er noch hier war und wieder auf die Beine kommen musste?  
Wie damals schon einmal?

_There's no escape  
So keep me safe  
This feels so unreal _

Damals, nach diesem schrecklichen Flugzeugabsturz hatte er sich ähnlich gefühlt, wie er sich jetzt fühlte. Damals hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass es weitergehen würde. Doch es war weitergegangen. Er hatte Freunde gehabt, die ihm geholfen hatte.  
Und die Freunde hatte er jetzt auch. Sie würden auch dieses Mal wieder für ihn da sein und ihm helfen.  
Und trotzdem fühlte er sich so leer, so ausgebrannt, so … unwirklich.  
Schon zu oft hatte er einen Menschen, der ihm etwas bedeutet hatte, begraben müssen. Erst seine Mutter, dann seinen Vater, dann Devan. Und jetzt … sie.  
Fast hätte er laut aufgelacht, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass ein Fluch auf ihn lastete und er sich ein Schild um den Hals hängen sollte, auf dem etwas stand wie ‚Vorsicht, todbringender Liebhaber'.  
Doch dabei war es gar nicht lustig, sondern die traurige Wahrheit …

_Nothing comes easily  
Fill this empty space  
Nothing is like it seems _

Dass das Leben nicht einfach war, hatte er schon früh lernen müssen. Doch dass es so schwer werden würde, dass er in den knapp dreißig Jahren, die er dieses Leben schon führte, soviel durchmachen musste, hatte ihm niemand vorher gesagt.  
Das war doch nicht fair …  
„Verdammt!" Er trat wütend gegen einen der Instrumententische, die neben der Bahre standen. Das Klirren der Instrumente, die darauf lagen, brachte fast schon so etwas wie Leben in diesen stillen, in diesem unmenschlichen, leeren Raum.  
Und doch war es nur eine Illusion.  
Hier war kein Leben. Nicht in diesem Raum, nicht in ihr, und erst recht nicht in ihm …  
Er wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte, dass er der Trauer nicht die Oberhand geben durfte, dass er lernen musste, mit ihr zu leben, nicht für sie.  
Doch wie?  
Wie lebte man nach so einem Verlust weiter?  
Wie stand man morgens auf und ging seiner Arbeit nach, wenn man doch genau wusste, dass diese Arbeit Mitschuld an diesem völlig unsinnigen, überflüssigen Tod trug?  
Wie sollte man guten Gewissens das machen, was man gestern, vorgestern, letzte Woche noch getan hatte, als sie noch da gewesen war?

_Turn my grief to grace_

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte er leise, küsste seine Fingerspitzen und legte diese auf ihre kalten, rauen Lippen. „Ich wünschte, es wäre anders gekommen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr tun können."  
Er blieb noch eine Weile stehen und sah sie an, bevor er das weiße Tuch langsam über ihr Gesicht zog. Er achtete dabei sorgfältig darauf, dass sie komplett verdeckt und sicher unter dem Tuch war. Geschützt vor neugierigen Blicken, vor Menschen, die sie nur so kannten und nicht wussten, wie sie wirklich war. Geschützt vor einer Welt, die so grausam sein konnte, wie sie es in den letzten Stunden erleben mussten.  
Dann wandte Woody sich langsam ab und verließ den gekachelten, sterilen Raum durch die große Schwingtür …

_I feel the cold  
Loneliness unfold  
Like from another world_

Sie hatte sich dorthin zurückgezogen, wo sie sicher war. Geschützt vor den Blicken der anderen, in denen noch das Grauen der letzten Stunden zu lesen war. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, was sie gerade erlebt hatten und was sie gerade noch überlebt hatte.  
Sie fühlte sich schon kalt und verlassen genug.  
Seit Wochen war sie nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst, zog sich innerlich immer mehr zurück, während sie nach außen hin ihr Spiel spielte und vorgab, alles wäre in Ordnung.  
Dabei war gar nichts in Ordnung. Seit Tagen, Wochen, vielleicht schon seit Monaten nicht.  
Nein, nicht vielleicht. Sie wusste genau, wann alles angefangen, wann es wieder angefangen hatte, dass sie sich so alleine und verlassen gefühlt hatte. Seit dem Tag, an dem Woody angeschossen und fast gestorben wäre. Seit dem Tag, an dem er sie erst aus dem Krankenzimmer und dann aus ihrem Leben geworfen hatte.

_Come what may  
I won't fade away  
But I know I might change _

Damals hatte sie geglaubt, sie würde es nicht überleben. Alle, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, hatten sich von ihr entfernt oder taten es immer noch, ohne dass sie es hätte aufhalten können.  
Ihr Vater, der sie erst belogen und getäuscht und dann einfach verschwunden war. Garret, der immer für sie da gewesen und plötzlich verschwunden war. Erst aus dem Institut, dann auch aus ihrem Leben.  
Oder war sie aus seinem Leben verschwunden? Hatte sie aufgehört, seine beste Freundin zu sein? Oder war er einfach ein ihr würdiger Schauspieler geworden und hatte sie getäuscht, wie sie die anderen immer getäuscht hatte und es immer noch tat?  
Wie auch immer … das Ergebnis war dasselbe gewesen. Sie hatte ihn verloren und nun waren sie dabei, sich mühsam wieder zu finden und das zurückzuerobern, was sie einst hatten, als sie sich scherzhaft als ‚beste Freundinnen' bezeichnet hatten. Der Weg würde lang und steinig werden, doch Jordan glaubte fest daran, dass sie am Ende ihr Ziel erreichen würde.  
Früher oder später würden sie Erfolg haben.  
Es würde nicht mehr so sein wie damals, aber es würde dem ziemlich nahe kommen.  
Damals …

_Nothing comes easily  
Fill this empty space _

Damals schien so weit weg. So unwirklich … unrealistisch und … wie aus einem anderen Leben.  
Früher hatte es nur sie und ihren Dad gegeben. Dann waren erst Garret und ihre Kollegen gekommen, danach Woody. Und später, als sich erst Garret und dann Woody immer weiter von ihr entfernt hatten, war JD da gewesen.  
JD hatte ihr für kurze Zeit das Gefühl gegeben, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Er hatte sie geliebt, wollte sie sogar heiraten. Und sie? Sie hatte alles zerstört und kaputt gemacht, sich kurzzeitig in etwas geflüchtet, was nicht sein konnte, sein durfte.  
Und am Ende war sie sogar so weit gewesen, dass sie geglaubt hatte, JD ermordet zu haben.  
Und sie war nicht die einzige gewesen ...

_Nothing is like it was  
Turn my grief to grace_

Sie hatte sie dafür gehasst, war wütend und enttäuscht gewesen, dass man ihr nicht geglaubt hatte und dass sie … dass diese Person ihr Woody weggenommen hatte.  
Doch nur anfangs … Sie hatte viel darüber nachgedacht in den letzten Wochen und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Hass das falsche Gefühl war, das sie jemanden entgegenbringen durfte, der nur seinen Job gemacht hatte. Sie hatte ihr nicht verziehen – zumindest nicht direkt, aber sie waren wieder soweit, dass sie miteinander reden und wie normale Menschen miteinander umgehen konnte. Und vielleicht … vielleicht wären sie noch Freunde geworden.  
Irgendwann …  
Doch nun war es zu spät. Nun war sie nicht mehr da. Nun würden sie nie wieder die Chance bekommen, über alles zu reden, sich zu streiten, dem anderen zu sagen, was man wirklich dachte. Nun hatte sie einfach eine Entschuldigung bekommen – eine Entschuldigung für etwas, das nicht entschuldigt werden musste. Nicht so. Nicht in einer solchen Situation …

Und trotzdem …  
Sie konnte nicht anders und musste noch einmal zu ihr gehen. Noch einmal mit ihr reden, bevor sie sich erlauben durfte, zu trauern.

Sie lag immer noch da, wie vor wenigen Stunden, alleine in dem kalten Raum auf einer Bahre. Jemand hatte das Tuch wieder über ihr Gesicht gezogen und Jordan wagte es nicht, es wieder wegzunehmen. Sie wollte sie nicht so in Erinnerung behalten, wie sie nun vor ihr lag. Sie wusste, was sie darunter sah und sie wusste, dass es ihr wehtun würde. Sie hatte diesen Menschen sterben gesehen und fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie nichts mehr hatte tun können.  
Doch ihr war verziehen worden. Sie hatte ihr verziehen und sich entschuldigt. Jetzt lag es an ihr, sich zu entschuldigen und ihr Frieden zu geben.  
"Ich verzeihe dir", flüsterte Jordan, leise, fast kaum hörbar. „Ich verzeihe dir, dass du dich einfach so davongestohlen hast. Auch, wenn es nicht fair war." Sie lächelte schwach, bevor sie die Bahre in die Kühlkammer schob und die Klappe schloss.

_Nothing comes easily  
Where do I begin? _

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro ließ sie sich viel Zeit, sprach zwar mit niemandem, der ihr begegnete, doch sie wollte einfach noch nicht zurück in ihr Büro. Sie wusste, dass sie es dort nicht lange aushalten würde und dann zwangsläufig nach Hause gehen musste. Dorthin, wo sie alleine war, wo sie nichts vom Nachdenken abhalten konnte. Wo die Bilder sie unweigerlich im Schlaf überrollen würden, bis sie schluchzend und verschwitzt aufwachen und sich schlechter als bisher fühlen würde.

_Nothing can bring me peace  
I've lost everything _

Automatisch hatten seine Schritte hierher geführt, ohne dass er es bewusst wahrgenommen hatte oder wusste, warum er hierher, zu ihr kam.  
Vielleicht, weil er hoffte, dass sie ihn verstand? Dass sie ihm helfen konnte, Frieden zu finden, wo kein Friede war. Dass sie für ihn da sein würde, wie der Freund, der sie vor langer Zeit für ihn gewesen war. Damals, bevor er den Fehler gemacht hatte, sie aus ihrem Leben zu werfen?  
Vielleicht, weil er hoffte, dass er doch noch nicht alles verloren hatte? Dass sie vielleicht noch für ihn da war?

_I just want to feel your embrace_

Er saß auf dem Sofa, als sie kam. Er beobachtete sie, wie sie etwas auf ihren Schreibtisch legte, sich dann umdrehte und ihn entdeckte. Sie sagte nichts, als sie zu ihm ging und sich neben ihn setzte; nicht zu nah neben ihm, um ihn nicht zu bedrängen, und nicht zu weit von ihm weg, als das er sie nicht hätte berühren können, falls er es gewollt hätte.  
Das schätzte er so an ihr. Dass sie immer für andere da war, ohne zu fragen. Dass sie einfach … verstand.  
Er legte den Kopf gegen ihre Schulter und erlaubte den Tränen, die er in den letzten Minuten erfolgreich zurückgedrängt hatte, endlich zu laufen. Vor ihr brauchte er sich nicht zu schämen, bei ihr war er sicher.

Schweigend saßen sie eine kleine Ewigkeit lang da, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und doch wussten sie beide, dass ihre Gedanken sich um dasselbe drehten. Um die letzten Stunden, um die Wut, die nach dem Verstehen jetzt langsam ans Licht am; um die Trauer um einen Menschen, den sie beide zwar nicht wirklich gekannt, aber dennoch gemocht hatten. Jeder auf seine Art.

„Ich werde Lu vermissen", sagte Jordan nach einer Weile. „Irgendwie werde ich sie vermissen."  
„Ich auch", sagte Woody leise. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Jordan an. Sie erwiderte den Blick, sah ihn aus traurigen, geröteten Augen an und legte ihm dann einen Arm um die Schulter, mit dem sie ihn wieder an sich zog.

Jordan verstand.  
Sie verstand ihn immer …

**Ende**


End file.
